The present invention relates to portable shelter in general, and more particularly to a portable shelter which may be attached to a tree trunk when in normal use during hunting or fishing.
While engaged in outdoor activities such as hunting, for example, there are many occasions when a person would desire to be in possession of a light portable individual shelter as protection against rain or snow, for instance, which can be easily carried and which can be rapidly erected in position when the need arises.